SENSEI
by Zaky UzuMo
Summary: Mungkin aku hanya anak kecil. Mungkin aku memang tidak tahu apa-apa. Tetapi setidaknya aku bisa belajar dan menemukan tujuanku. #HeroSystem#SnakeSaga


**Ansatsu Kyoushitsu © Matsui Yuusei**

 **SENSEI by Z.U.M**

Mungkin aku hanya anak kecil. Mungkin aku memang tidak tahu apa-apa. Tetapi setidaknya aku bisa belajar dan menemukan tujuanku.

 **#HeroSystem**

 **—Mission 1—**

 **(Temukan Harta Karun di dalam Labirin!)**

 **SENSEI**

 **#SnakeSaga**

Aku selalu ingin membunuhnya. Aku ingin membunuhnya. Awalnya hanya itu yang ada di benakku di saat-saat tertentu jika berhadapan dengannya. Mungkin karena itu menjadi tugas kelas 3E, atau mungkin karena awalnya aku merasa _terhina_. Bukan karena dia sosok yang terlalu sempurna, namun mungkin saja otak anak-anakku berpikir ia tengah melecehkanku—melecehkan _kami_.

Namun aku luput menyadari, bahwa sesungguhnya ia lah yang selalu dan paling memperhatikan kami.

Karena bahkan ketika aku benar-benar berniat membunuhnya—ia malah menyelamatkanku. Oh, dan ia juga memberikan penghargaan padaku atas hal itu.

x.x.x

Aku sering kali melihat kegagalan dalam usaha pembunuhan kami. Bukannya kami tidak berusaha dengan baik, atau kami kekurangan hal-hal mendasar dalam melaksanakan rencana pembunuhan kami. Karasuma-sensei dan kementrian pertahanan sangat banyak membantu kami, tetapi tetap saja target kami benar-benar lihai.

Awalnya kami benar-benar berpikir itu semua karena kecepatan Mach 20-nya. Kami sama sekali tidak tahu bahwa ada beberapa orang yang mengetahui hal lain tentang Koro-sensei. Seperti _siapa_ dia sebenarnya, atau minimal sosok _apa_ dia sesungguhnya.

Di hari pertama ia memasuki kelas kami, Koro-sensei berkata dengan nada nyaring, "Tidak sopan! Aku bukan alien! Aku ini tinggal dan besar di bumi!"

Ya, itu bukan kebohongan. Tetapi tidak cukup menjelaskan—jika ada yang memperhatikan.

x.x.x

Aku pernah dikecewakan, aku _sering_ disalahkan. Yang pertama ibuku, lalu mantan guru wali kelasku, dan terutama diriku sendiri. Karena aku lemah, aku tidak bisa melindungi diriku sendiri. Karena aku laki-laki, ibu jadi _membenci_ ku. Karena aku gagal, aku jatuh ke kelas E—dan _semua_ orang yang pernah mengenalku menjauhiku. Karena aku tidak ingin terus-terusan hidup sebagai boneka ibuku, aku mulai melawan dan ia semakin menyakitiku.

Aku ingin menangis, tetapi jauh dalam lubuk hatiku berkata—menangis adalah hal yang percuma. Aku berusaha menerimanya meskipun enggan, tetapi aku tahu kelak aku akan terbiasa.

Ya, awalnya memang seperti itu.

Sampai aku mengerti bahwa apa yang diinginkan ibuku mungkin bisa kulakukan, namun aku tidak ingin melakukannya. Aku ingin ia mendengarkan, aku ingin ia mengerti—dan aku akan berusaha untuk itu.

Aku tetap mendengarkan keinginannya—karena aku tidak bisa mengatakan kalau itu _kehendaknya_ —namun dengan caraku sendiri. Aku memutuskan hidupku sendiri, sekalipun awalnya jawaban dari wanita yang telah mengandung dan melahirkanku masih cukup dingin.

Tetapi sungguh, hanya dengan ia tidak menolak permintaanku, hatiku sungguh bahagia.

Dan hal itu terjadi juga berkat Koro-sensei.

x.x.x

Kelas kami sering mengalami masalah. Entah itu karena posisi kami sebagai kelas E, atau memang ada satu dan lain hal yang membuat kelas kami bermasalah. Tetapi semua itu bisa berjalan selayaknya ujian yang selalu kami lewati—dengan bantuan dan bimbingan para sensei tentunya.

Contohnya, saat ketua OSIS tidak menyiapkan bagian selebaran untuk kelas kami, dan Koro-sensei segera membuatkan salinannya untuk kami. Tetapi bukan hanya Koro-sensei yang melakukannya, karena dari raut khawatir Karasuma-sensei dan ekspresi tidak suka Bitch-sensei, kami semua tahu bahwa guru-guru kami bersungguh-sungguh dalam membimbing dan menjaga kami.

Oh, bicara soal _bersungguh-sungguh_ dalam membimbing—kuharap Bicth-sensei memiliki metode lain dalam proses pengajarannya.

Lalu kembali pada pembahasan sebelumnya, yaitu masalah. Salah satu masalah lain yang harus kami hadapi adalah Takaoka-sensei. Beliau datang dengan hangat dan membagi momen kekeluargaan bersama sebelum sekejap kemudian menyiksa kami dengan latihannya. Aku tahu dari jauh Karasuma-sensei tidak bisa menerima metodenya dan sudah mencoba menegur Takaoka-sensei sesekali. Kendati demikian, tidak ada perubahan dari cara mengajar Takaoka-sensei.

Malahan lelaki tambun itu mengajukan hal yang cukup gila hanya untuk membuktikan _kebenaran_ teori mengajarnya. Ya, dia memberikan pisau asli pada Karasuma-sensei dan menyuruhnya memilih satu di antara kami.

Dan aku benar-benar tidak mengerti mengapa Karasuma-sensei mempercayakan pisau itu padaku. Dan yang bisa kulakukan adalah mengikuti sarannya—serta menghapus keraguan yang sempat membayangiku.

Oh, siapa sangka aku akan berhasil? Hehehe, bahkan aku sendiri tidak menduganya.

Karena yang kutahu aku hanya sebab-akibat dan reaksi yang akan muncul jika aku melakukan sesuatu pada seseorang—dan aku mempraktekannya sesekali.

x.x.x

Di kelas 3E, aku tidak menyangka ada yang menaruh kepercayaan padaku. Awalnya kupikir Terasaka hanya berniat memanfaatkanku, tetapi ternyata ia agak berlebihan dengan rasa bersalahnya waktu itu. Padahal sungguh, aku sudah tidak mempermasalahkannya.

Lalu entah hanya perasaanku atau apa, kupikir saat _civil war_ Isogai tidak begitu memperhitungkanku—pada awalnya. Dan Karma-kun, kupikir dia yang sehebat itu sudah sangat sempurna. Tetapi nyatanya di momen yang sama aku menjadi tahu kalau selama ini Karma-kun sangat memperhatikanku—meskipun untuk niat yang cukup _mengerikan_ , menurutku.

Saat Takaoka-sensei kembali menantangku, di ambang kematiannya Terasaka masih sempat menyadarkanku. Padahal tanpa penawar itu, kami semua tahu mereka yang terinfeksi tidak bisa selamat. Kata-katanya menyentakku kembali ke titik normal—membuat amarah yang membakarku lenyap. Dan sungguh di tengah ketenangannya Koro-sensei ternyata sudah memperhitungkan segalanya—termaksud meminta bantuan Karasuma-sensei jika terjadi hal yang tidak diinginkan.

Dan berbicara tentang kepercayaan, setelah kesalahan yang kami lakukan pada akhirnya para sensei bisa memaafkan kami. Entah itu ketika kami membuat rencana untuk mendekatkan Bitch-sensei dan Karasuma-sensei yang berakhir dengan 'penculikan' seluruh siswa kelas 3E, ataupun saat kami tidak sengaja mencelakai warga sipil ketika melakukan latihan di luar area gunung kelas E.

Tetapi pada saat-saat seperti itu lah kami mendapat pembelajaran baru. Seperti Kayano yang ternyata berbakat mendongeng dan bisa dengan mudah berinteraksi dengan anak-anak, tanpa sadar aku menemukan bakat lainku.

"Lalu selain menjadi guru, apa yang ingin kau lakukan?" tanya Sakura dengan wajah polosnya, "Karena bagiku, sejak pertama kali bertemu Nagisa adalah guruku."

Padahal awalnya aku berpikir bahwa menjadi _hitman_ adalah satu-satunya yang bisa kulakukan. Tetapi hanya dengan dua kalimat itu aku menyadari, bahwa sosok Koro-sensei yang selama satu tahun ini menjadi wali kelas kami telah membuatku begitu mengaguminya sebagai sosok seorang guru—dan aku ingin menjadi sepertinya.

Tapi sepertinya aku sendiri tidak sadar sudah membuat Karasuma-sensei mengerti seperti apa rasanya menjadi seorang guru. Lagipula, bagiku tanpa Karasuma-sensei dan Bitch-sensei, semua yang kami pelajari di kelas 3E tidak akan semenakjubkan ini—di samping Koro-sensei yang sudah cukup dengan segala _keajaibannya_ , hahaha.

Sungguh, bagaimanapun juga bagi kami guru di kelas 3E—angkatan terakhir, tepatnya—adalah Yukimura-sensei, Koro-sensei, Karasuma-sensei, dan Bicth-sensei tentunya. Mereka semua yang paling berjasa mengukir satu tahun pembelajaran kami yang paling berharga, untuk masa depan kami.

 **TAMAT**

Huaa, apa inii? Satu karya _tijel_ lagi buat event #HeroSystem dari player newbie, ZUM~

Ah, sudahlah~ makin banyak cuap-cuap makin _tijel_ saja, jadi Zaky minta RnR+RCL-nya ya minnaa~

Salam,

ZUM

p.s. kayaknya pasang ost. Bye Bye Yesterday sambil baca FF ini asyik juga XD #promosi(?)


End file.
